Look A Little Bit Harder
by MelodiousNocturne13
Summary: "Why?"... "Why won't you tell me where Roxas is?".. She asked her hooded companion. Blue eyes met green eyes. "Because.. I want you to look a bit harder" SoraxOcxRoxas I suck at these summaries :P
1. Intro

Woohoo! Second story :D Please note that all Kingdom Hearts characters do not belong to me, no matter how much I want them. Enjoy~

Intro:

Hollow. Betrayed. Played. Alone. That's how she felt, walking thru the dark, damp alleyway. " _I can't believe them!,"_ she thought to herself._ " I trusted them, I treated them like family! And in return they betray me."_ She felt something wet hit her nose and when she looked up, it started to rain. _" Great. Just great."_ she though as she pulled her hood up. _" No. __**He**__ betrayed me. __**He**__ lied to me, deceived me, and made me believe that I was... A part of something. I should have listened to Andy. Maybe if I did... Then none of this would have happened..." _She stopped walking and looked at the heart-shaped moon. _" Well now __**he**__ doesn't have to worry about my feelings..." _She thought as a black portal opened next to her. "Are you sure?" the hooded figure asked her as he stepped out of the portal. She merely nodded as she walked towards the portal and the boy. _" Good-bye..."_ She thought as she took one last glance behind and walked thru the portal. In an instant, both people and portal were gone.

~*.*~

Well did you guys like it? I hope so! Any ways, please review and tell me if you want me to continue writing :D Sorry that's it's not much. I want it to be a surprise :3


	2. The Begining

OKAY! Here is the first REAL chapter to my Kingdom Hearts story! NOTE: Only Melody, Andy, and Zero belong to me :3 Well anyways Enjoy~~

Ch. 1:

"...Ody...Lody...MELODY!" "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" screamed a brunette as she felled to the floor. "Ungh... Wha? Ugh Andy! It's too early for this!" said Melody as she started getting up from the floor. "No it's not! It's the perfect time for this!" said a black haired teen with purple eyes. She had black cargo shorts, leather combat boots with purple laces, a short sleeved purple shirt, silver wristbands and a triangular necklace. "It's always time for messing with you!" Melody glared slightly at her best friend. "C'mon! Get dressed so we can meet up with the gang!" said Andy as Melody grabbed some clothes on her desk and walked to her bathroom. Minutes later she came out wearing a green tank top, black shorts, green converse and a black jacket. "Let me get the mail!" Melody said walking out of her house. "Okay" Andy said, following Melody out. Suddenly Melody let out a high pitched whistle. "Zero!" she screamed just as a Siberian husky came running out the house. "Hey zero" Andy said, greeting the dog by petting him. In return the dog licked her hand. "Eww" she said, wiping her hand on Melody's jacket. "And you use me as a napkin" said Melody, shaking her head. "Hey! Read this!" Melody said, handing Andy a piece of paper. "This is a joke right? Someone's messing with us" she said skeptically after reading the paper. "Nu-uh! I don't think so! This is great!" said Melody, her green eyes shining with excitement. "C'mon! Let's go tell the others!" she said, taking off with Zero and Andy on her heels, the paper clutched tightly in her hand.

"A cruise?" asked a brown haired, green eyed girl. She had on an orange tank-top with a white floral design at the bottom, khaki-colored capris pants, and orange socks with white hems. "Yea Olette! Isn't it awesome?" asked Melody excitedly. "I find it kind of suspicious..." said a boy with brown eyes and black hair. He had a short-sleeved, white shirt with dark cuffs underneath a red jersey with black and white lining. "That's what I said "Andy agreed, "But she just won't listen to me Pence." "Ha! No surprise there!" said a boy with spiky blond hair and brown eyes. He wore baggy, camouflage-print capris pants, a short, sleeveless, grey vest, and a black muscle shirt decorated with a white, crudely-drawn skull and crossbones. "When Melody sets her mind on something she won't listen to anyone!" "Hayner has a point..." said Andy" But maybe Roxas can talk her out of it." Just then a boy with spiky blonde hair and blue eyes walked in. He wore a black, high-collared jacket and over this, he wore another jacket, this one unzipped and white, with several black block designs and a grey hem on the end of each sleeve. He also had two-colored pants; the legs of his pants were beige with several of what looked like buttons on the hem that appeared to attach the legs to the rest of the cloth, which were dark-colored. "Speak of the devil..." smirked Andy. "You guys were talking about me?" he asked. "We were just wondering if you could talk Melody out of going on a cruise Roxas" said Pence. "A cruise?" he asked. "Yea! It's going to be for seven days and it's just for me and Andy!" said Melody, bouncing up and down. "But... What about your friends?" Roxas asked, his eyes pleading her to stay. "Aw don't worry! We'll be back! I mean come on no one would miss us!" she said as she ran out of the room, dragging Andy out. "That's not true..." he whispered to himself, "I would..."

So what did you guys think? If you liked it then tell me because I can't wait for the next chapter! I know I did a little Axle line there at the end but I think it was the best thing to write! (That and I got a bit lazy...) So anyways here we meet the gang plus Melody and Andy! What will happen on the cruise? Is it possible that Roxas likes Melody? Find out next time in Look A Bit Harder!


	3. Leaving

Okay everyone here is chapter 3! Last time Melody and Andy were going on a free cruise! And Roxas didn't take it too well! What will happen this time? Read and find out! (A couple reviews would be nice to)

~*.*~

Ch. 2

"Take loads of pictures!" Olette said, giving Melody one final squeeze before reluctantly letting go. " Ha-ha don't worry I will!" Melody said to her friend. " Try to keep her out of trouble" Hayner told Andy, giving her a high-five. "Ha! No promises" Andy laughed at him. " You two make sure you eat all the food there! Their called "All You Can Eat" for a reason!" said Pence. "Don't worry between me and Melody, their won't be any food left to eat!" Andy joked.

Everyone laughed and then the train's whistle blew. "It's almost time to leave" Andy stated. "Yea... I don't think Roxas is coming..." Melody said sadly. "We can't wait much more. The train's going to leave. C'mon Zero." Andy said, giving the gang one last hug and climbing on the train with Zero. "_Maybe he won't come... He did seem kind of upset when I told him about the trip..._" Melody thought to herself.

Just then her vision was covered by someone. "Guess who!" she heard a familiar voice say. Melody smiled, she would know this voice anywhere. "Umm... Hayner?" she teased. "Nope. Wanna try again?" Roxas asked. " How about Pence?" Melody said, joking. "No." Roxas said, "If you don't guess correctly, you won't get the surprise!" "Okay fine. Roxas." she said turning around to face him. "Correct!" he said grinning. " Okay do I get my surprise now?" she asked. "Close your eyes" he told her. She did as she was told.

"Now hold out your hand." he ordered. "You sure are being bossy" she teased. Suddenly she felt a small weight on her hand and when she opened her eyes there in her hand was a necklace. It was half a heart and when she turned it around it had a M engraved on its back. "Roxas... It's beautiful.." she stated, staring at it. "I have the other half' he said showing her his necklace. She took his half and out them together. It now showed that there was some sort of key-hole in the middle and on the back it had M + R engraved. "Don't forget about me okay" he said sadly. "I promise... I'll never forget you" she said wrapping her pinky around his.

He then pulled her into a hug and she started crying. "Melody... I.. Um..." Roxas said, blushing. "What Roxas?" Melody asked, wiping her tears away. "I... Um... I lo-" Just then the train blew off some steam and the door's started closing. "Oh No!" Melody said breaking the hug. "Wait! Roxas! What were you going to tell me?" she said, stopping to look at him. "It can wait until you come back" he said "Now go before you miss your train!" "Okay!" she said climbing on board. "Don't forget!" he called out to her. "Never!" she called back out to him. He sighed as he watched as the train disappeared. His news is just going to have to wait.

"His heart is returning..." a deep, male voice said. "Within a week, Sora will gain back his memory and Roxas and Sora will be rejoined. "And what about the girl?" a hooded man in a black coat asked. What almost sounded like concern was hinted in his voice when he mentioned her. "Why did you take her out of that world? "It would hurt her if she found out the truth about him. She won't be able to stand seeing Roxas like this. And with her out of the way, Roxas might be able to give in more."

"But what will happen to the boy? And her?" "I'm afraid I do not know what will happen to the girl. Only time will tell if she will forget Roxas like the others," the first voice explained. "As for Roxas, he holds half of Soar's power within him. Eventually, he has to give it all back." "What a pity..." the hooded man murmured, staring at the screen. "It's the fate of a Nobody." The other man in a red mask turned to another girl, who quietly stood in the corner of the room. "Naminé," he called to her, making her snap her head up, "you know what to do." "Yes, DiZ," she started sullenly as the hooded man in black picked up the teleported girl in his arms and followed Naminé down the hallway.

Both of them walked in a mutual silence, their own thoughts troubling them. Naminé activated a machine, which made it open like a blooming flower. Mist began to hover inside the capsule as the hooded man gently placed the girl inside the bud-shaped pod. Her peaceful face was visible as she slept. Minutes later of quietly watching the slumbering girl, the hooded man finally broke the silence. Softly, he whispered, "Will she be all right?" "In a week, she'll be like herself again," Naminé assured him with a very tiny smile. "The holes of everyone else's memories are beginning to fill up. It'll seem like she has only been gone for a week." "She'll forget about Roxas," said the man in black. Not as a question, but as a statement.

"At least, the Roxas she thought she fell in love with." Grimacing, Naminé slowly nodded. The hooded man decided to leave her alone, patting the top of her head as she passed him. Once he left, Naminé placed a hand on the glass-like container. "I'm sorry Melody," she sadly apologized to her best friend, closing her fingers into a fist, "but I can't let you keep your promise with him."

~*.*~

Awesome! Chapter 3! Oh no! What is Naminé going to do? How will it affect Melody? Will she ever be able to tell Roxas her news? Find out next time! :D


	4. HomeComing

Hello everyone! This is chapter 4 of LABH!

Melody: Yay! *claps*

Andy: *claps* So let's get this started! MelodiousNocturne13 doesn't own KH.

~*.*~

Ch. 3

"Ladies and gentlemen, we will be arriving in Twilight Town shortly" the conductor of the train said. "I can't believe how fast that cruise went" Andy said to Melody. Melody just nodded, not really listening to the conversation. She just wanted to get back home and ask Roxas what he wanted to tell her. Hopefully it would be the same thing she wanted to tell him. That she lov- "C'mon Melody! We're here already" Andy said, snapping Melody out of her thoughts. "Finally" she said, happy to be back home. "Zero wake up buddy, we're home" Andy said, gently waking up the dog. "Why can't you wake me up like that?" Melody asked. "It's not as fun" Andy said, getting her stuff. "Now are you coming' or what?" "Yea imp coming" she responded, getting her stuff as well. Both girls walked out of the train, looking around for their friends, or in Melody's case looking for a certain blonde haired boy. "Look! There's the gang!" Andy said, running towards their friends.

When Melody looked she felt her heart drop. _"He's not there..._" she thought to herself, clutching her necklace. She walked over to her friends, who were talking about how much they had missed them while they were gone. "Melody!" Olette said, running to her friend and giving her a hug. "It's nice to see you again Olette" Melody giggled. "Gee thanks!" Hayner joked, "So that means you missed her but not us?" "No I missed you all equally! But what I really missed was the ice cream!" Melody said, jokingly. The group all shared a big group laugh and group hug. "So hey guys where is Roxas?" Melody asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

They all gave you funny looks, like they didn't know who you were talking about. It made you a little worried. "Who?" Hayner asked as he rubbed his neck. "Roxas," she said, using your arms to describe him. "You know, about this tall, kind of lanky, has dark-blue eyes? Blonde, side-swept hair? Any of it ringing a bell?" The three exchanged glances at each other, but when they looked back at her, they only seemed more confused. "Melody," Olette told you gently, "we don't know who you're talking about." "Stop kidding around, you guys," Andy said with a frown, starting to get really worried. "It's not funny anymore." Pence scratched his cheek. "Are you sure you're not making it up?" Okay.

Now Melody was starting to get frustrated and a little upset with them. Roxas was their best friend. How could they think you were just making it all up? "You know, I think I'll look for him myself," she decided since they weren't telling her where he went. "He probably went to get some sea-salt ice cream for us. Andy you coming?" she asked. "Sure."

Both girls ran towards Market Street looking around for him. When they asked the nice lady who owns the ice cream shop her reaction was just like their friends, totally clueless. It was hopeless; no matter where they searched Roxas was nowhere to be found. "He can't be gone" Melody said sadly, still clutching the necklace. "Don't worry. We'll find him." Andy said, comforting her friend. "Look..." Melody said, looking forward, "Isn't that..." "Roxas!" both girls screamed as they ran towards him. "Roxas!" Melody said happily, her heart pounding happily after finally finding him. "It's yo-" But as the boy turned around, she saw that he wasn't Roxas at all. "Hey there! Do you know where I am?" he asked with a friendly smile.

But Melody just stood there, a look of confusement and disappointment in her eyes. "You're in Twilight Town" Andy answered. "Thanks!" he said to Andy. Then he turned to Melody. "Hello-o?" he called while waving his hand in front of her face. "Gah!" she said, jumping back. "Oh sorry! I didn't mean to scare you." he apologized "maybe I can help you?" Andy was going to say something but then she noticed that behind the boy where a duck with a blue uniform shirt and a dog wearing green pants and a sweater. Melody noticed them also. "Uh... Well if you see a boy around your height with spiky blonde hair then tell me" Melody said as she and Andy returned to their search.

"Hey Sora. Are you ok?" asked the dog. "Yea but... I don't know there's something about that girl..." he said quietly. "C'mon." Sora said. "Let's follow them" "What? Why?" asked the duck. "Because Donald... I don't know there's something inside me telling me that I should" he answered and started walking in the direction that Melody and Andy went. "There he goes. Well let's go Goofy." And with that the duck, the dog, and the boy followed the girls towards a whole new adventure.

~*.*~

Me: That was awesome! Yay~ Sora's here! *happy dance* Although it was a bit short *rubs back of head in embarrassment* Sorry next one will be longer! :D

Melody: Where's Roxas? D:

Me: He's somewhere…

Melody: Tell me!

Me: NO! No spoilers!

Me & Melody: *start arguing*

Andy: *sigh* Read and review and all that.


End file.
